Tiempos que son, que fueron y que seran
by Klan-destino
Summary: Universo alterno, han pasado sus años, Nnoitra, Nelliel, un bar de mala muerte y acortar el tiempo perdido


Todo esto es parte de una campaña que estamos iniciando Bleach y Grunge, song-fics basados en las melodías e historias que relatan las grandes bandas de el último gran grito del rock. A mí me toca subir este fic, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, lo peor de todo es que tampoco me pertenece el dinero de mi bolsillo…

Cancion: Come As You Are de Nirvana

Universo alterno

En ocasiones se dignan a cruzar sus miradas, aunque a ella siempre le molesto que al final no la mirara a los ojos, si no que siempre terminaba buscando su generoso pecho, bastante generoso, siempre pensaba Nnoitra, quizás de niña vivió en alguna granja o algo parecido, porque definitivamente sin hormonas no tendría algo semejante, pero no solo eso le gustaba de ella, ese cabello largo y verde que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde pudo salir, algas marinas o que se lo tiño en sus tiempos de adolecente por rebeldía y que nunca más se lo quito, quien sabe, o sus ojos, con esa extraña tonalidad entre gris y café definitivamente es algo que no todos los días se ven, todo en ella estaba bien hecho, a Nnoitra le gustaba ese cuerpo…. Ya habían pasado más de veinte años desde la última vez que se vieron, pero él estaba consciente de que solo pensar en ella aun tenia une erección. Hasta ahí, porque el resto de Nelliel era insufrible, su vos era quedita, suave pero con ella venían siempre los reproches, siempre venían los desprecios, y aumentaban notoriamente por esa vos tan infantil, como si un niño fuera quien te juzgara, detestaba que siempre se mostraba más inteligente que él y más aun, que fuera lo que fuera que se propusiera, lo lograba sin derramar sangre, simplemente dialogando con quien tuviera que dialogar. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a triunfar donde el siempre fracasaba? Nnoitra aborrecía eso más que ninguna otra cosa. Era como veneno, siempre latente, dolía, te mataba poco a poco, y no se podía detener. Pero de todas maneras la estaba esperando en este bar de muy mala muerte mientras veía a algunos imbéciles golpear entre sí, ni siquiera lo hacían bien, parecía una pelea del colegio, fácilmente Nnoitra podría enseñarles como se acabar con esta estúpida pelea apenas sin esforzarse, el lo haría gustoso, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer, no podía darse el lujo de que Nelliel le volviera a reprochar una vez más meterse en problemas. La música seguía sonando, ya ni sabia a quien escuchaba ¿acaso era Fe de ratas? No era demasiado dura, demasiado pesada, seguro era Non servium, su estilo siempre era perfecto como música de fondo de alguna ridícula pelea en algún bar, siempre gritando que se cagaran en dios, rompieran la puerta, se dejaran otra vez la cresta y se dedicaran a romper los esquemas de la puta sociedad, esa era la clase de lugares que Nnoitra visitaba con frecuencia, demasiada frecuencia… ya no le importaba si estaba en lo correcto, poco le llamaba la atención que corriente fuera, pero las grandes ideologías habían caído y esto no era más que la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido. Se sentía cómodo en esa mesa viendo a la puerta y por el estaba bien. Pero de pronto empezó a sonar una melodía que provoco que más de uno volviera a sus pensamientos, a tiempos pasados que fueron que pudieron ser y que nunca fueron.

COME AS YOU ARE, AS YOU WERE  
AS I WANT YOU TO BE

VEN COMO ERES, COMO ERAS,

COMO YO QUIERO QUE SEAS.

Nnoitra conocía a Nelliel cuando cursaron la universidad juntos, no es que a Nnoitra le importara un poco sacar la carrera, ni siquiera le importaba cual fuera, pero le ofrecieron una beca de deportes, debido a su descomunal fuerza en las peleas, con la condición de que se uniera a su equipo de Tae Kwon Do, a él le hubiera valido fácilmente y ni siquiera se hubiera dignado contestar, pero al enterarse de que lo llevarían lejos del sitio en que creció y aborreció desde niño, no se lo pensó mucho, la carrera poco le importo, pero él sabía que no tenía que pensar mucho, tampoco era bueno con las matemáticas o las ciencias, alguna carrera humanística estaba descartada, Nnoitra nunca lograba congeniar con la gente y él lo sabía, así que eligió la única carrera que a su parecer no estaba tan del asco, ingeniería mecánica automotriz. A Nnoitra se le daban bien los motores, eran simples de entender y no requerían mucho esfuerzo, así que un día cruzo las puertas de su facultad e intento romper la máquina de golosinas buscando alguna dona, no había ninguna así que frustrado le dio una patada y se fue. Ahí hubiera terminado todo de no ser que escucho un grito llamándolo diciéndole que como se atrevía a dañar la propiedad estudiantil, así fue como conoció a Nelliel, estudiante de derecho de la misma edad que tenia él. Fue ese día cuando los reproches comenzaron en su vida una y otra vez y nunca jamás lo abandonaron.

AS A FRIEND, AS A FRIEND, AS AN OLD ENEMY

COMO UN AMIGO, COMO UN AMIGO, COMO UN VIEJO ENEMIGO.

¿Exactamente que era Nelliel en su vida? Nnoitra no tenía una respuesta clara, nunca había sido quisquilloso con las mujeres, en lo mas mínimo, a el no le importaba realmente si eran bonitas o no, sus ideas o que sus cabezas huecas solo pensaran en las novela de las nueve, no él nunca ponía peros. Entonces si Nelliel no era una chica para cogérsela ¿Era su amiga? Eso lo dudaba más aun, no se sentía intrincado, mucho menos se tomaba el tiempo para verla y saber el porqué de ella, pero siempre que volteaba para atrás siempre estaba ahí, mirándolo con ojos de decepción, era algo insoportable para el ¿Qué derechos tenia ella para esperar algo de su parte? Ninguno, ningún derecho a interponerse en su vida. Así que para Nnoitra las cosas estaban claras, si esa mujer no era ni una amante ni una amiga, entonces era su enemiga. Y Así la trato todo el tiempo que la conoció, pero por alguna extraña y perturbadora razón, la mujer que siempre detesto por no ponerse un sostén y dejarlos al aire volvía con él, siempre regresaba a donde quiera que se encontrara. Pago sus fianzas cuando se metía en problemas con la policía por fumar porro en el parque o cuando golpeaba a algún desafortunado en la calle que se atrevía a mirarlo mal, mas de una ocasión a estos cargos se le sumaba resistirse a la autoridad y mandar a uno de esos cerdos a casa con permiso por heridas en su trabajo. Nnoitra estaba consciente que Nelliel era una idealista, alguien que siempre buscaba el lado bueno de las personas, que veía con esos ojos la esperanza de un mundo mejor, sabía que ella soñaba con una vida de paz y tranquilidad, por eso su morboso placer de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que ella esperaba. Nnoitra por el contrario a Nelliel no era un idealista, el veía el mundo como algo que no valía la pena detenerse a contemplarlo y en el mejor de los casos simplemente a destruirlo. Nnoitra no era ningún lobo estepario y mucho menos un espíritu sensible que se encerraba en sí mismo, en su propio mundo como muchos alguna vez lo creyeron cuando lo trataron siendo apenas un niño. Nnoitra era un sádico, alguien que gustaba de ir por allí lastimando gente y si no los mataba o no comenzaba una carnicería era porque no poseía la autoridad para hacerlo, su desprecio a la sociedad no podía ser mayor, a su punto de vista las grandes aglomeraciones de gente eran poco menos que ganado, listos para ir a un matadero de consumismo y estupidez, no, Nnoitra por ningún motivo se uniría por su propia voluntad a esas personas. Pero tampoco era un solitario, más bien era un solitario que no rehuía de los placeres de mandar sobre los demás. El tenia madera de líder, los débiles, los menospreciados, los marginados de la sociedad lo veían como su líder, alguien que no tenía ningún miedo, alguien que no se tomaba su tiempo para reflexionar en lo que los demás pesaran de su persona, el simplemente actuaba. Gustaban de vagabundear y en muchos casos dañar propiedad privada solo por el gusto de hacerlo, lanzar cocteles molotov a bancos, asaltar la casa de algún comerciante o robarle sus cosas a algún junior, por alguna razón nunca ataco a alguien débil, el no se veía fuerte haciéndolo, prefería atacar a los poderosos, no por ser explotadores del pueblo, mucho menos en afán de justicia, simplemente por demostrar que los fuertes no lo eran.

Los comunistas de su universidad lo buscaron para que comandara a los grupos de choque, el simplemente les dijo que eran unos pendejos, los derechistas lo buscaron, el ahora ni siquiera se digno en contestarles, solo los golpeo, de hecho no tenía ninguna inclinación política, pero a su punto de vista era más divertido lanzar bombas de potasa o atacar una base militar que dispararle a los más débiles, o mantener el prestigio de ser los perros de los grandes empresarios como tan orgullosos estaban los de derecha, por eso prefería a la izquierda a su manera era terca, era más combativa, era como él. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Nnoitra: Nelliel militaba en un partido trotskista cuando era joven.

Pero esos años ya habían sido sepultados por el tiempo, solo Tesla, siempre fiel a su persona aun estaba cerca, no lo veía todos los días, a veces incluso pasaba una semana entera sin saber en donde carajos estaba, pero siempre terminaban viéndose a tomar un trago.

TAKE YOUR TIME, HURRY UP  
THE CHOICE IS YOUR, DON´T BE LATE  
TOMATE TU TIEMPO, DATE PRISA,

LA ELECCIÓN ES TUYA, NO TE RETRASES. 

Sus pensamientos una vez más volvieron a con Nelliel ¿Qué habría sido de ella en todo este tiempo? Tenía que admitir que no se hacia de una idea muy clara, podía pensar que se había vuelto una exitosa abogada y tenía una casa hermosa con dos o tres escuintles, un perro y un marido perfecto, dos porsche en el garaje y un patio con el césped corto, solo así podía imaginar la vida de Nelliel. Nada mas diferente a como él vivía, en un sucio apartamento con vistas a ningun sitio excepto el atardecer recortándose entre edificios grises, ese momento le gustaba a Nnoitra, cuando el día termina y con él sus preocupaciones.

Entonces ¿Por qué después de tantos años le volvía a marcar y le pedía se reunieran en ese sitio? Una vez más no tenía ni la más pinche idea de que era lo que tenía entre manos. Ir o no ir al sitio acordado se convirtió durante varios días en un tormento para él, tirado en un colchón del que prácticamente se le salían los resortes, con un poster de Stalin en su cuarto, que no tenía idea de quien lo puso ahí, pero nunca se molesto en quitarlo, quías para que su habitación no se viera tan vacía, con paredes grises, no porque las hubiera pintado de ese color, si no por la suciedad reunida tras años y años… telarañas reinaban en su techo y en si un aire viciado por la falta de ventanas, decidió comer, pero en su viejo refrigerador solo había un cartón de leche vacio y qué decir de comida rancia que ni las ratas tenían la poca decencia de comer, la sala estaba lúgubre y desordenada, una televisión rota y un sofá con olor a semen, era deprimente, fue lo que motivo a Nnoitra a acudir a su cita ¿Qué querría decirle Nelliel? En ese momento poco le importo tras las ganas que ni el mismo se dio cuenta que tenia de verla, pero ahora sentado en la barra del bar que él nunca imagino ella fuera la que erigiría como un sitio para volver a verse, las dudas una vez más asaltaron su cabeza ¿Por qué? Era algo que no podía explicarse, o quizás que no debía, como tampoco podía explicarse porque aun tenía erecciones al pensar en ella. Todo esto le parecía una pesadilla lovecraftiana, quizás Ctulhu estaba detrás de todo esto.

TAKE A REST AS A FRIEND

AS AN OLD MEMORY, MEMORY, MEMORY…  
COGE UN DESCANSO, COMO UN AMIGO,

COMO UN VIEJO RECUERDO, RECUERDO, RECUERDO...

Probablemente solo necesitaba descansar, eso es lo que le diría cualquier persona y Nnoitra lo sabía, días de malpasadas sin dormir o en un trabajo en el que lo explotaban, pero Nnoitra estaba cansado, quería terminar muchas cosas, muchas cosas que él no sabía que eran pero aun así el seguía. Quizás era cierto y el psiquiatra que lo atendía de niño no estaba tan errado cuando le afirmo a sus padres que sus desesperados intentos de crear incendios o golpear a otros niños eran síntomas inequívocos de que sería un asesino serial cuando grande y que lo mejor que podían hacer era internarme desde niño, ellos no aceptaron pero tampoco se quedaron de brazos cruzados y sus recuerdos de que paso después eran bastante vagos ¿Por qué? Por la enorme cantidad de pastillas que lo hacían tomar y que lo dejaban poco menos que un zombi, incapaz de contar los dedos de su mano por el enorme sopor en que lo sumían esas porquerías. La escuela militar tampoco fue la mejor opción, pero al menos sus aptitudes en el Tae Kwon do fueron notables y le permitió terminar la escuela porque sus maestros hacían de la vista gorda con tal que siguiera trayendo premios a la escuela.

El mesero preguntándole si quiere que le vuelvan a llenar la copa lo saco de sus cavilaciones, pidió otra ginebra y continuo viendo hacia la puerta esperando la llegada de Nelliel ¿Y si no puede llegar por que en este sitio de mala muerte alguien la vio y a deseo? ¡Podrían estar violándola en este mismo momento! Pero Nnoitra solo sonrió amargamente ante este pensamiento, el sabia lo fuerte que era Nelliel y lo mucho que despreciaba a la gente que se dejaba llevar por el impulso, en dos segundos estarían arruinados, ese pensamiento se le vino en su contra en oleadas de indignación y rabia, el era exactamente la clase de persona que Nelliel despreciaba y aun así había acudido a su llamado, como se reiría ella en su fuero interno al ver que a pesar de todo el se reunió con ella, la ira provoco que rompiera el vaso en sus propias manos, no le sangro, todos los callos que tenia no permitirían que algo así le rompiera la piel, el mesero le cambio rápidamente el vaso y le dijo que se lo agregaría a la cuenta, mas ginebra a su cuerpo. La decepción que sentía de sí mismo no podía ser mayor, a su punto de visa se veía manipulado por una mujer que lo veía como alguien inferior, indigno, esa rabia que le crecía por dentro solo podía ser eliminada matando a quien se atrevía a burlarse de él de semejante manera.

Come dowsed in mouth; soaked in bleach,

as I want you to be,

as a trend, as a friend, as and old memory

ahhh, memory, memory, memory  
VEN CUBIERTA DE LODO, EMPAPADA DE LEJÍA,

COMO QUIERO QUE SEAS.  
COMO UNA TENDENCIA, COMO UNA AMIGA, COMO UN VIEJO RECUERDO,

RECUERDO, RECUERDO. RECUERDO

Era más que obvio lo que planeaba hacer con ella, en cuanto la viera la dominaría, se la llevaría a a barra y después la follaria brutalmente delante de todas las bestias que ella tanto menospreciaba hasta que suplicase por su perdón y compasión, permitiría que todos le follaran la boca porque su culo y su vagina eran solo para él, se desquitaría por todas esas erecciones que le causo en la universidad, se desquitaría con todos los reproches, con todos los regaños, por todas esas veces que lanzo alcohol a sus heridas. Todos estos pensamientos eran como esos desesperados gritos para comprobar que uno existía, como esas desesperanzada vos que siempre se desgarraba la garganta reclamando que notaran su existencia, eran como la canción que sonaba tan fuertemente por todo el bar, ese era el grito de los que nacían y no sabían qué hacer con su vida. Poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, tenían su Desert Eagle calibre de balas .50 AE, nunca la había fallado y sabia esta no sería la excepción, gozaría como nunca la mirada siempre serena de Nelliel cuando la apuntara a su cabeza y la obligara a desnudarse frente a todos, en su mano, la pistola se sentía como una extensión de su cuerpo. Ahora estaba en el estado más puro de desesperación, rogaría al cielo si es que había algo allí arriba que lo ayudara, pero finalmente no lo intento, nunca creyó en eso y no empezaría rogando la llegada de una mujer para matarla, aunque la cruel ironía una vez más le arranco una sonrisa de la cara. ¿Qué es lo que haría después de semejante acto? No tenía una clara idea y no se detuvo a contemplarla, el sabia, quizás no conscientemente pero lo sabía, comprendía perfectamente que no tendría ni merecería perdón por el acto que se proponía a hacer, pero acabar con la vida de quien siempre lo vio como un animal, como alguien indigno de ser llamado ser humano, por borrar a quien pudo ver mas allá de su máscara, de desaparecer a la única persona que pareció llegar a desvelar sus debilidades y a compadecerse de él, algo que jamás podría perdonar. Orgásmica, la sola imagen en si era orgásmica.

And I swear I don't have a gun.  
No, I don't have a gun  
Memory, Memory, Memory, Memory  
JURO QUE NO TENGO UN REVÓLVER,

YO NO TENGO NINGÚN REVÓLVER, YO NO TENGO NINGÚN REVÓLVER

. RECUERDO, RECUERDO, RECUERDO, RECUERDO,

Mientras tanto, un taxi transportaba a una mujer cuya belleza, si bien algo marchita, no dejaba de ser impactante, no se había descuidado en todo este tiempo, llevaba un vestido verde si bien no ceñido al cuerpo, si lo suficientemente ligero para que sus curvas aun resaltaran, pero sus ojos estaban apagados, veía las luces de la ciudad mientras avanzaba rápidamente, le hubiera gustado perderse por ahí y esconderse de su reflejo, no solo para que nadie mirara su apagada mirada, si no para no verse a sí misma así. Durante mucho tiempo había estado casada con un bueno para nada, porque así se lo exigía la sociedad, porque así se lo exigían esas reglas que le dictaban que debía de hacer para triunfar en la vida, se sentía mal con ella misma y no sabía a quién pedirle perdón, había caminado muchos pasos hirientes, como muchos de su generación, ella también era una cruel broma de la historia, cuando joven había sido una fiel idealista, alguien que trataba de arreglar el mundo, odiaba la violencia y las manchas de sangre, había sido una fiel seguidora de la cuarta internacional, pero todo había terminado, ahora solo quedaba un cruel vacio tras la decepción sufrida por muchos tras la caída del bloque, eso le había tumbado, eso la había desgarrado, pero en ella estaba el instinto de sobrevivir, pero sabía que hacía falta algo más. Durante muchos días empezó a fallar a la hora de la comida, de la cena, su marido que nunca la satisfacía en la cama ahora lo sentía aun más alejado, entonces recordó a la bestia, recordó su fiereza, recordó su valemadrismo por el mundo y esa aura de maldad que siempre tenía con el, asi que empezó a hacerlo con su marido pensando en Nnoitra, eso la hacía sentir culpable, pero no podía evitarlo, solo asi podía lograr un orgasmo, solo así podía sentirse mujer, daba largos paseos y se perdia entre el juego de luces y sombras que había en la ciudad. Evitando su reflejo solo para no sentirse acusada con la mirada. Ya no era una chiquilla, pero no dejaba de ser mujer, sabía cuando debía de sacrificarse y cuando no, pero este era quizás el único momento en que se podía dar el lujo de ser egoísta. No pediría perdón, porque sabía que una vez que esto pasara no podría evitar reincidir, asi que impaciente esperaba a que el taxi la llevara al encuentro con su destino.

Llevaba en el bolso el cuchillo que alguna vez le quito a Nnoitra, Santa Teresa tenía escrita la empuñadura, dijo que no se lo devolvería, pero por una vez,, aunque fueran veinte años después flaquearía, veinte años atrás no se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz, y aunque dudaba seriamente de los sentimientos que Nnoitra tuviera para con ella, sabía que tenía que intentarlo, por una vez, por una vez haría caso a su intuición femenina. Por una vez trataría de ser mujer. 

And I swear I don't have a gun.  
No, I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

YO NO TENGO NINGÚN REVÓLVER.

JURO QUE NO TENGO UN REVÓLVER,

YO NO TENGO NINGÚN REVÓLVER,

YO NO TENGO NINGÚN REVÓLVER,

Nnoitra tenía preparada la pistola cuando la puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver con miradas de perros de caza hacia ella, a Nnoitra esa imagen por un segundo lo confundió, ¡esa no podía ser Nelliel! No había subido más que unos kilos, y fuera de unas ojeras o la piel un poco gastada seguía siendo la misma, con ese mismo porte, para Nelliel la sorpresa no podía ser mayor, era el mismo Nnoitra, quizás si se veía más viejo y algunas canas ya estaban en su cabeza, no tenia la mas mínima idea de que Nnoitra hubiese perdido un ojo, pero no le importo, no le importo estar en un bar de punk-rock sucio y de mala muerte, no le importo quienes pudieran verlo, solo fue tras el y solo dijo

- Nnoitra

La respuesta solo espero un segundo

- Nelliel

Y sin aviso alguno Nelliel se le lanzo a Nnoitra, con total falta de habilidad y sin instinto de depredación, se sentó en sus piernas y acortando la distancia entre sus labios, sin medir palabra lo beso, con su peso lo empujo hacia atrás y lo presiono contra la sucia pared. Y él no se aparto, estaba bastante sorprendido, al principio no sabía cómo reaccionar antes los torpes besos de ella pero no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos y la beso, sentía su perfume, no su perfume caro de niña burguesa, si no ese perfume de mujer que emana de las que desean a su hombre, lo sentía en su nariz y lo embriagaba, ella sentía su olor a sudor y alcohol, a sangre y aceite de motor y le gusto ese olor, olía a hombre, olía a Nnoitra.

Los besos empezaron a tomar mucha más intensidad y fuerza, ya no eran pequeños y superficiale, Nnoitra y Nelliel se besaban al punto de succión, se besaban chocando los dientes y aplastando sus lenguas, quizás nunca habían estado tan cerca, nunca habían estado tan juntos, no había habido citas previas, no había habido visitas a sus casas ni cena en el restaurante italiano, pero no les importo, nunca habían aspirado a algo semejante y sabían lo poco probable que tras separarse volvieran a unirse, sus vidas habían sido crueles con ellos, ambos eran victimas de la ciudad y de la historia, eran un par de viejos que trataban de recuperar los momentos que habían perdido, y por ellos estaba bien, por ellos estaba muy bien, no se dieron cuenta cuando se subieron al auto de Nnoitra, no se dieron cuenta cuando se quitaron la ropa y lo hicieron mientras que el poster de Stalin los veía, no se dieron cuenta de cuanta veces lo hicieron o siquiera si se protegieron, no se dieron cuenta de nada.

Y a la mañana siguiente Nnoitra se despertó, estaba solo y sudado, pero una sonrisa se volvió a cruzar en su rostro cuando vio el sostén de Nelliel en su almohada, porque ella volveríaa el, y el volvería a ella. El resto poco le importaba.

…

Espero les alla gustado.

Besos

Reviews?


End file.
